Complications
by palimpsist
Summary: Everyone has problems, these problems define you, but when they start to put a strain on you and the ones around you, life sucks. Axel happens to have more problems than most, and not really the best ways to deal with them. Axel/Roxas Sora/Riku Demyx/?


AN: So this story is kind of a reaction to the types of stories that are on here, they're all way ooc and such, I'm not really into the really innocent childlike Roxas, I think it makes Axel too pedo-y, so I based my Roxas off of organization 13 Roxas, who can kick Riku's ass, so he must be pretty hardcore. Anyways, not sure how far I'll go with this, you know it's just for fun. ^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

Axel was one of those "self destructive" people. He was angry all the time and he would try anything to feel better, with a complete lack of concern for his and others safety. He liked to consider himself an insightful person, but he could never see that everything he did didn't actually make his life better, or make him happier. He, in fact, usually ended up hurting himself and the people around him.

When he was 15 he ran away from home. His dad had long since left his mother and his two sisters, and Axel was feeling trapped, he just couldn't stand their judgmental attitude. They didn't understand him. They didn't know what he went through, or how hard his life was. So they didn't know why he wouldn't come home for days at a time, and when he did he would be too drunk or stoned or god knows what else, to even walk straight. And because his mom couldn't see why he acted this way, she would blame herself and then take her own self loathing out on Axel. Axel just couldn't breathe in that tiny sad, sad house. So the summer after his freshmen year, Axel decided not to put up with that shit anymore. He left, and he never looked back.

Over the next couple of years he stayed with one friend or another, but there was one person who was always there for him. He had known Demyx since they were in elementary school, and even though Demyx was a year older, they had always been good friends. Whenever Axel was in trouble he knew he could always crash on Demyx's couch, for as long as he needed to get back on his feet.

Now Demyx was in college and Axel shared an apartment with him and Zexion, a mutual friend from high school. Axel was the only one of them still in high school, completing his senior year. Axel totally lacked any motivation for school though, he couldn't afford to go to college and he was just completing high school out of pride. He also had a part time job working with machinery, doing welding and pretty much anything he could get for a small up and coming company. It was good work for him, he could work with his hands, and it was difficult so he felt challenged. It was also exhausting, which was crucial, Axel had way too much energy, and if he started to feel ancy or trapped, bad things happened. Axel liked to occupy every second of his time with something, so, on top of all that, he was also in a band with his roommates. The band was called the Melodious Nocturne and was figure headed and started by Demyx, who played the guitar and did vocals. Zexion played bass and Axel played drums. Demyx was the one with the most musical talent, it was pretty much his band, but occasionally the two others would help write a song or two. With the money Axel brought in from his job and from band gigs he could still barely afford rent and money for food, but he had been selling drugs for as long as he had been doing them, pretty much, so that paid for the rest. He mostly just dealt pot, though, because he didn't want to get too far into the gang territory, and there wasn't much of a market for the harder stuff at his school. Just that, though, had gotten him enough money for his car.

It wasn't that Axel was an immoral person, his morals with just a little askew. Everyone had fucked him over all his life and he saw no reason to abide by their rules. Besides, he thought his life was better this way. And it's not like he was completely unhappy, there were aspects of his life that he loved. But there were still others he wished he could change, if only to make his life a little easier. Axel was gay, which had been frustrating for him, especially when he was younger and still living at home. He didn't feel free to be who he was, until he starting talking to Demyx about it and had discovered the blonde was bi. Then from there it had gotten a bit easier, having people he could truly be himself around, who didn't judge him. He and Demyx had even had a little "thing" for awhile, but they decided to stay friends instead, if rather affectionate friends. Still Axel couldn't help but feel like there was something missing in his life.

* * *

"Roxas! Wake the fuck up, I'm leaving in 10 minutes, you better get your ass out of bed!" Sora shouted to his twin from the doorway. He had tried less forceful methods of waking him up before, but none really worked.

Groggily, Roxas crawled out of bed and slammed his bathroom door. 10 minutes later he was fully dressed, ready to go, but still mostly asleep. He was never really awake in the morning. Sora, always the considerate brother, handed him a cup of coffee and ushered him to their car.

Sora was always taking care of people and was always cheerful, but the person he seemed to be was vastly differently than the person he actually was. Roxas was one of the only people close enough to him to be able to see this, the other was Namine, their friend from school. There used to be two others, but they had moved away. Sora loved those two people so much there seemed to be a piece of him missing. They were Sora's two best friends, Riku and Kairi.

They had been Sora's best friends for as long as he could remember, they used to do everything together. When they were in middle school Kairi's mom had married Riku's dad and they became step siblings. That was all well and good for awhile, until Kairi's mom had gotten really sick. Riku's dad didn't even wait for her to die before he started running after other women, and it broke her heart. After she died, Riku fought more and more with his father and it became increasingly more violent, to the point where they didn't feel safe at home. Riku worried about himself and Kairi, with his father's state he couldn't trust him not to hurt them. So they found refuge with Sora and Roxas for awhile, but one night it got really bad. In their rush to escape, Riku and Kairi had left some important things at home, so they had to go back to get them. Roxas and Sora came with them, just in case it got violent. And it did. Halfway through gathering up their belongings, Riku's father stormed in and started shouting, when he knocked Kairi to the ground, outraged when she said he killed her mother, it got really ugly. In the end they all ended up with pretty serious injuries, Riku's father got sent to jail and Riku and Kairi got sent off to foster care.

Sora and Roxas hadn't seen either of them since that awful, awful night.

Sora had taken it really hard. Riku was his best friend, and he had always considered Kairi the love of his life. But if you didn't know this about Sora, you would think he had the happiest, most carefree life ever. His positive outlook was probably the only thing that got the twins through their life.

They were now in their junior year and it had been two years since they had seen their two friends. Sora quickly sped off to school, where they rushed to class, already late anyways.

* * *

Roxas had chemistry first period, which was not good for him. He had difficulty processing anything in the morning, and would usually just end up sleeping. He figured the only thing worse to have this early would be math; at least chemistry came easily to him.

Roxas was almost to his class on the second floor, when he realized he forgot to grab his book at his locker. He spun around to go back down the staircase, mid sprint and crashed directly into someone. Mixed up in a jumble of arms and legs, tumbling downstairs, Roxas didn't quite know what happened for a second. Then he tilted his head and his piercing blue eyes met with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. Green and cat-like, they glared up at him, filled with such an intensity Roxas feared he might burst into flames.

"What the hell, why don't you watch where you're going?" Roxas was knocked over as the green-eyed teen stood up, he was still spellbound and speechless, but he managed to shake himself out of it enough that he could pick himself off of the floor. Roxas brushed himself off and stared up at the victim of his clumbsiness. _Oh my god, that hair! _He thought. Bright red and sticking in every direction, Roxas had never seen anything like it before, but it also just seemed right. Hair like that was the only thing that could match the intensity of those eyes. His eyes were also brought out by two little black tattoos on either side of his cheeks. Then Roxas's eyes traveled down to inspects his clothing, and he wondered if it was legal to dress like that. He looked like a rockstar, wearing a v-neck t-shirt that, on a girl, would have been the sluttiest thing ever, plunging almost down enough to expose his nipples. He also wore a plethora of bracelets and such, some really skinny jeans that accented his lanky-ness and some high-tops.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and check me out or are you going to apologize for being such a fucking clutz?" He sounded pissed, but Roxas saw he was also smirking in amusement.

"Oh-god, I'm sorry about that…" he finally stammered, staring down at the ground and blushing, "my brain doesn't work well in the morning, are you alright?"

"Heh, I will be… If you'll go out with me."

"What?!" Roxas jumped back as the redhead leaned forward and tilted his chin up. Roxas backed himself into a wall as he kept pulling forward, unsure how to react. "Dude, I'm not a fucking fag."

"You're so cute when you're in denial. You realize that I would have to be retarded not to notice you checking me out for the last few minutes."

Roxas squirmed as the redhead trapped him against the wall, "I don't know what you're talking about, I mean, have you seen yourself, you can't really blame me for staring, you look like a freak." Roxas tried not to blush as he thought about his close proximity to this complete stranger.

"Oh, yeah?" The redhead held Roxas's arms above his head as he leaned in pressed his lips to the blond's, pulling back and biting his bottom lip, running his tongue along its edge. Roxas gasped for breath as he pulled away. "Then I'm sure you didn't just enjoy that."

Roxas was bright red and open-eyed, still attempting to regain composure. "N-no."

The redhead laughed and backed off, "So, I'll see you out front after school, you know, in order to console me in my injured state." He stroked his hand down Roxas's surprised face, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Uh," his brain had turned to mush. "R-Roxas."

"Well then, Roxas, I'll see you later." He turned around to leave.

As he was walking off Roxas realized he still didn't know who the redhead was, "Wait! What's your name?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "Axel, you'd better memorize it; soon I'll have you screaming it."

Roxas just stood there on the landing for a minute running his finger along his lip. Then he remembered he was supposed to be in class. He got to class twenty minutes late without his book.

* * *

Just a little note to "Jackson"

"I was actually excited 4 a fic with IC Roxas and Axel, after reading ur starting notes. But I was dissappointed. Ur not living up 2 ur notes & now I can't read it because ur "Axel" was rediculous (OOC) & ur "Roxas" was a ** who couldnt even talk to Axel (WAY OOC, if anything, Axels a **). Back up ur words, u retard. This was disgusting."

First of all, you should learn to spell and I might take you seriously, but as it is I think you're the one coming off as a retard. Secondly, I said nothing about IC Axel, I just said Roxas is way too lame and I'm basing his character off of like the one clip of organization 13 Roxas in the game and what other characters said about him. And really there's not much IC Axel to work with, he's kinda just a Reno clone, so I have to fills the holes in his personality with something.

If anyone else has critisim they should be a man and not post rude hate-reviews anomously. I can take it, it's ok. Thank's for reading, they'll be another chapter soon.


End file.
